


Sour gummies and milk bread

by Skye_UwU



Series: OiFuta Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, OiFuta Week 2020, Oikawa curses, i tried to fluff it, milk bread, sour gummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_UwU/pseuds/Skye_UwU
Summary: Oikawa loves milk bread, you know what he doesn't like? No? Futakuchi does.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Oikawa Tooru
Series: OiFuta Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Sour gummies and milk bread

**Author's Note:**

> I might have enjoyed the Matsuhana week a lot, so now I'll write more weeks, yay. I hope y'all enjoy it. Also, it's my first time writing OiFuta, but I always enjoyed how they would be together (Mostly as friends), so I thought that would enjoy this ship a lot, what I do.

"Hey, Tooru." Futakuchi basically ran into his boyfriend's house. Oikawa looked up from his phone screen, smiling at his boyfriend. "I made you some milk bread, for your hard work, you know?" He had a sly grin on his lips and Oikawa knew that nothing could come out of that. His boyfriend was like him after all. Aside from the grin, Futakuchi just complained the day before that Oikawa should do more. Complaining about his boyfriend was Kenji's passion.

"Thank you, babe," he mumbled regardless, taking the bread with a certain caution. When nothing broke or smeared all over his hand, his smile became actually grateful. "Everything for my hard-working love, right?" The irony in his voice was more than obvious. Oikawa looked at him a little bit scared. It wouldn't be the first time his boyfriend did something like that, but it wouldn't be the first time he actually baked for him either. 

Futakuchi held a knife in his hand, cutting two pieces of the bread and immediately biting into one. like he wanted to prove that everything was perfectly fine.

Oikawa took the second piece, biting into it as well. He instantly looked disgusted. "What the hell is this, Kenji?" The taller one just bit his lip in a horrible attempt not to laugh. "Do you not like my baking skills anymore? Isn't it good enough?" Oikawa just groaned. "You know exactly what I mean, it tastes horrible." He dropped the slice onto the plate. Kenji just shrugged, eating Oikawa's piece as well.

The latter's eyes grew wide in realization. "No, you didn't" He squealed, running to his kitchen to get a glass of water. "Maybe." "Shut up, you son of a bitch." Now, Kenji couldn't hold back laughter anymore. 

The older one stuck out his tongue in an attempt to keep the taste out of his mouth. That only made Kenji laugh even more. "Haha, funny. You fucking know I hate those bitter shitty gummies." "Sour, darling, just like you." "Oh my... I swear to god if you don't shut up..." "What if I don't." As a response, Oikawa turned around with a small pout on his face. 

"Darling, no need to be all upset." Futakuchi put down the bread, wandering over to hug his boyfriend from behind. "You know I despise them." He nodded, still a smug grin on his face, that he was glad Oikawa couldn't see. The grin didn't fade mostly because Oikawa tended to be a bit overdramatic and he knew how Oikawa reacted when he was seriously mad, and it wasn't like this time. "Why did you do it anyway?" The taller boy had to bite his tongue to not blurt out an "I mean it was funny, huh?", but instead decided to negotiate "I'm gonna make you a real one tomorrow, okay?" 

Oikawa turned around, now with a triumphing smile on his face. "Pinkie promise?" He asked, holding up his hand, which Kenji accepted. "You're literally still a child, huh." He giggled, giving his boyfriend a small peck on the lips.


End file.
